1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a vehicle door latch with a locking mechanism consisting mainly of a catch und pawl and a blocking element for a locking lever, in which the blocking element prevents—when the catch is open—that the locking lever assumes its locking position.—Generally the blocking element ensures that the locking lever remains in its unlocking position when the catch is open or opened.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle door latch of the embodiment described above and according to DE 199 34 128 A1, a special stroke of the internal door handle is required to be able to move a respective central locking lever into its locked position. Patent Application DE 102 40 003, to be considered in accordance with § 3 (2) PatG, also discloses a catch that is combined with a catch lever to form one subassembly.
The overall aim is to achieve that with the door and consequently also the catch open, the respective locking lever cannot assume its locking position as this could also cause the catch to be closed. This in turn would result in the, for example, manually closed vehicle door to strike against the obligatory locking pin, as the catch is no longer open.
The prior embodiments cannot convince in all points, as they require at least costly designs. The invention aims to provide a solution for this.